The Girl Behind The Red Door
by OliviaMontgomery23
Summary: Brooke Davis had been so many things in her life: captain of the cheeleaders, student council president, creator of Clothes Over Bro's and B. Davis magazine, a friend, a lover, she had been the girl behind the red door.
1. Chapter 1

_September 23rd 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_"My parents don't see me. And when they do see me, it's only because they're angry about something. My dad golfs and my mom shops and I can't remember the last time we laughed together. Or just sat quietly together. I'd like to just sit with them. Be a family. Hear them say they love me. I see my friends and they seem to have real families. And maybe everything isn't as nice as I imagine but I feel like they have more love around them than I do. And that's more disappointing than I have words for. There's this thing called the Burning Boat Festival coming up. We do it every year and this year I can tell my mom wants to throw in my dad and my dad wants to throw in my mom. And me, I'd be happy to chuck the whole thing in.I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, ya know? And real friends. You know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. I guess I just miss all of it."_

_~End of Diary~_

"_Alot of people, think they might know Brooke Davis; but the truth is no one really does. They know her for what she IS and what she DID like she's student body president, founder of DWnot I, cheerleader, Peyton's best friend and because she's smart, funny, pretty, popular. But that's not true people really don't know Brooke Davis for WHO SHE IS. She's the girl behind the red door, she's someone's daughter, girlfriend, cheerleader, wife, mother, friend and godmother. She is also the girl with the biggest heart you'll ever see. And you know, when you're in high school, it's not very easy to let people see who you really was born into a very privileged lifestyle but her parents paid her little attention and she often felt sidelined or unwanted."_

* * *

Brooke walked outside to the courtyard of the school. It was an crisp cold early morning as she sat her books down on the table. Peyton was not with her recently she was in LA for a record deal with Syric Records. An unfamiliar figure approached Brooke. This figure normally never sits with Brooke Davis, because they were from totally different cliques.

"Hey Brooke, Erm... I was just uh... wondering if maybe I could sit here with you? If that's a problem I understand?" Haley asked; she didn't ask because she wanted to be friends with Brooke but because there were no more seats, along side Haley was Lucas Scott, Haley James's best friend.

"Erm I guess so tutor girl and Lucas?" She said putting her head up to face them. Her chocolate brown eyes met his ocean blue eyes. "Gee, she knows your name and not mine I feel the love Luke."

Haley James is a straight A student, the quintessential girl-next-door who is best friends with Lucas Scott, she comes from a large family she is the youngest out of her 7 siblings. Having grown up in a household with three sisters and three brothers, Haley had no privacy in her house, and though many girls would love six other siblings, Haley hated the idea. She also stayed at home with her 'extra ordinary' parents, who were wild and excitable, forcing Haley to take on a more mature role than her parents. As well as having a fear of clowns from an early age, Haley often feels completely disconnected from the world, but has learned to never let that feeling show on the outside. She usually spends most of her time with Lucas and his mom at her cafe.

Lucas Scott is the best friend to Haley James, the son of Karen Roe; Lucas is a straight B student He was abandoned by his father before birth and raised by his mom and paternal uncle Keith Scott. When Lucas and Nathan both started playing for the Ravens, Nathan began making Lucas' life more difficult everyday. Lucas had a passion for basketball and played at the River Court with friends such as Skills, Fergie, and Junk. His best friend, Haley James, fell for Nathan which eventually drew Nathan and Lucas to become close companions and, eventually, brothers. Lucas also began writing and had his first book published about the people of Tree Hill, during his College Course.

"So Tutor Girl, how long have you met Lucas? and what are you guys anyway, brother/sister, boyfriend/girlfriend, steady dates or Lovers?" She asked.

"Um...actually none were just friends. We met when we were six and we became friends, and now she's my bestfriend." Lucas said.

"You never fell for Lucas, tutor girl? I mean have you seen him? He's to die for, and yeah I know he just joined the Ravens, by the way Luke great game." She explained; chewing her french fry.

"Um no, because we were just friends. Um where's Peyton?"

"Oh she's in LA for a trip to her record deal. She'll be back tomorrow."

"that's cool. I guess I'll see you in class?" haley said; she got up and walked away.

"Yeah. Bye Tutor girl, Lucas."

* * *

Nathan Scott, scurried in to class as he became late.

"Shit. Whitey's gonna kill me." He said looking down at his feet as he rushed though the crowds to second period English.

He bumped into a guy who had wavy silk brown hair, who wore his black turtle neck. He was the mathlete. Thee Mathlete. His name was Julian Baker. He had a secert crush on Brooke Davis, but he knew he never had a chance. She was a popular girl and he is a nobody.

"Sorry." Nathan said; not looking up at the person he bumped into. His letter men jacket stuffed in his backpack.

"It's okay." Julian mumbled.

Nathan Scott . Raised under the privilege of being Dan Scott's son, Nathan was the star player of his high school basketball team, the Tree Hill Ravens, and became threatened when his half-brother Lucas joined the team. Nathan and Lucas had a relationship based on rivalry until eventually a building up a friendship, which later turned into loving brotherhood. Nathan has a difficult relationship with his immediate family, too. His father is a constant nag and bully towards Nathan and pushes him with basketball. His mother, Deb Scott, was always away on business trips.

_"So yeah you can say that Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis were not very different from each other. They both have parents who pressure them, tell them their not good enough. Who are always away. They both are from the same cliques. Their both popular. He's the jock captain of the Ravens, and she's the head cheerleader! I wonder why these two haven't been a couple there so alike."_

On the other hand; there's Julian Baker. _  
_

* * *

Julian was born to Sylvia and Paul father was an esteemed film producer who introduced Julian to the film industry and made his love of cinema grow. However, Paul often neglected his son, choosing his work over his relationship with Julian. This prompted Julian's closer relationship with his mother. Julian admired the magic he believed his mother had inside of her but he slowly saw the magic fade away . With his close relationship to his mother and distant relationship with his father, Julian took on his mother's surname at the age of fifteen.

Julian never considered him one of 'the Populars'. He often hung out with people from his own clique. He thought of the Populars as three words: attention seekers, snobby rich brats and plastic bimbos and douchey jocks.

Julian Baker sat in his Chemistry class, he took a seat right in the middle between Tim Smith and Antwon 'Skills' Taylor.

Julian crouched over his desk and asked Skills "What is Tim doing?"

"I don't know, he's just Tim. We awl think he's crazy."

Julian laughed; he and Skills aren't friends, but they could be? Couldn't they?

* * *

Lucas Scott went by the tutor centre to see Haley and talk to her.

"Hey Hales, so what did you think of Brooke Davis?"

"Um... Well she seems like a nice person, but not someone I could see as my friend. We are so different."

"So different's not bad. Being different is unique." He told her grabbing a seat and a Julius Caesar book out of his bag.

"I know, it's just she's Brooke Davis. Everyone knows who she is. But why would a girl like her be friends with a girl like me." Haley explained.

"Anyway, she seemed like she wanted to be your friend."

"Eh... I don't know." Haley replied flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Anyway you seemed interested in her Luke." Haley continued as she laid the magazine down and put her fingers though her other fingers, and sat up to heat what her best friend had to say.

" I guess I do like her, she's everything I guy could ask for? You know what I mean." He said smirking.

"Yeah, I understand, but don't you really want to get to know Brooke Davis."

"Uh... I actually never thought of that."

"Well you should; although I don't know Brooke Davis at all, but I know that there's more to her than you see. Remember there's more than meets the eye." She answered winking at him.

Suddenly a figure approached as the smiles left their faces and instead anger filled their faces.

**Review. Update or no? Who do you think appeared in the end? **


	2. Chapter 2

September 27th 2003,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw Lucas Scott. He's a newcomer to the Ravens, not the school. Oddly I never saw him around until last nights game, and he looked fine. He's very hot.I wonder if he has a girlfriend? I hope it's not that Tutor Girl. She definently needs a new wardobe. A hat and a poncho Really? Gee, Luke's got himself a keeper. I don't wanna go I over there because I don't want him to think I'm desperate. Rule 1) never seem to desperate. Besides I'm Brooke Davis 16 year old student. Who wouldn't want a piece of Brooke Davis? Anyway, my best friend is coming back from a record deal in LA and I can't wait to see her. Peyton Sawyer there's alot I could say about her, but who's gonna care anyway? We've been friends since we were 8. I helped her get though the death of her mom. We've always been there for each other, since we were eight. I never had a serious boyfriend ever since sophomore year of highschool, no one really knew I had one. He was a mathelete his name is Chase Adams. We dated for 2 years before he was transferred to OakLake Academy. It's strange how you expected your life to turn out like, but the truth is no one ever really nows were there going to be in the next 4 years?"_.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer walked down the school yard with best friend Brooke Davis as she told her about the amazing time she had in LA meeting with different people.

_Unlike most cheerleaders, Peyton nourished an interest in art and music. She listened to rock and punk, and constantly drew to represent her emotions, which were more deeper and darker than those of the stereotypical cheerleader. This was a side of her to which Nathan never paid attention to, nor understood. Peyton had the idea of starting an all ages club, some sort of safe haven where underaged people could go to listen to great music; she accomplished this dream with the support of Karen' Roe Lucas's mother. Through her love for music, she developed a close relationship with Julian Baker who she was introduced though a basketball game_.

Peyton Sawyer is a rebelious cheerleader, she was the daughter of Larry and Anna Sawyer, raised by her dad after her mother died. Peyton began a close friendship which nourished into best friends with Brooke Davis. Portraying her emotions through art and music, Peyton established a music after a miserable start of her career in the music business with a big label. Through this label, she found and signed Mia Catalono, and they soon become good friends. After leaving the label to be run by Haley James Scott,one of Peyton's best friends along with Brooke Davis . Brooke and Haley constituted Peyton's life and have been her greatest support system after all her grief she went was always best friends with Brooke Davis a friendship that overcame many troubles during high school and managed to survive even after graduation, despite a vast geographical separation.

"So, how'd you like LA?" Brooke asked curiously.

"It was beautiful, I met with a lot of other different people"

"Which celebrity did you meet?"

"Oh Radiohead, Zac Efron and Nick Lachey

"NICK LACHEY!" Brooke shrieked.

"Brooke calm down!"

"I can't it's Nick Lachey!" Brooke calmly said.

"Alright stop, your embarrassing yourself, and mostly importantly me!" Peyton said tapping her shoulder

Brooke pouted as she walked with Peyton to class. She couldn't wait to see Julian and tell him.

_"Peyton Sawyer is destined for greatness. Actually, she already is great. Because Peyton Sawyer has a thing called integrity. And nothing or no one is ever going to change that_

* * *

Lucas and Haley still couldn't imagine who stopped by the tutor centre, they wanted to bulge there eyes out.

Haley went over to file cabinet and closed her eyes as she remembered that exact moment.

Anger took over there faces as they saw who stood at the door.

_flashback_

_"Hey!" Nathan said._

_"Can I help you?" Haley replied putting books on the shelf._

_"I hope so You're my tutor." He said smirking._

_**"**Right, I don't think so." Haley answered _

_**"** You're Haley James, right?" He asked handing her the paper._

_" I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas."_

_**"**Well, then I'm sorry too." He answered simply. _

_**"**Forget it, I'll find you someone else." She said reluctantly. _

_" Look, there is no one else. All right? I'd be fine with it if there was." He told her_

_**"**If there were." She corrected him._

_**"**See, you're helping me already." He responded. _

_**"** Look, I can't help you. And on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?" She answered leaving him_.

His name just ran chills down her spine. Just thinking of it.

* * *

Julian Baker bumped into Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"That happened twice this week. Way to go Julian!" He thought.

"Hey, your Julian Baker, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." _Is Brooke_ _Davis_ _really_ _talking_ _to me?_

"Brooke Davis." She said flashing her dimpled smile.

"Here's your calculus book." She contiuned.

"thank you." he said walking into a pole; causing Peyton and Brooke to laugh as he turned bright red.

* * *

Lucas Scott sat in class, the seat on the left side of him was empty. The side on the right was taken by Haley James.

Brooke Davis arrived three minutes later and took another seat by Lucas; as Peyton did for Julian.

"Hey. Lucas, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yes why?" He whispered.

Brooke pulled out a cootiecatcher and asked Lucas some questions.

"what's your favourite colour?" She whispered.

"Red." He said.

"number?"

he held up three fingers.

"Favourite sexual position?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"Fine I'll you mine."

**5 minutes later**

"You like me!" Brooke said.

The teacher comes down the rows takes the cootie catcher from Brooke and contiunes to his lesson. "and Sex." the teacher said.

"Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott detention!" He told them.

"it's okay we'll be together in detention!" Brooke leaned over and told Lucas.

* * *

It was 3pm on the clock as Lucas and Brooke sat in an empty classroom together.

"I've never been in detention!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Eh it isn't that bad acutally. It's pretty calm. I like it like this. Safe and quiet."

"Tree hill? Or this empty classroom?" Lucas laughed.

"Tree hill. And don't tease me!" she shouted and nudged him in the shoulder lightly.

Lucas just contiuned to laugh.

"It's not funny!" She said.

"Whatever, Brooke Davis. You know your kind of funny and beautiful has anyone told you that lately?" He replied.

"So I've been told." She answered.

"Um what do you like to do other then basketball and hang out with hat and poncho/tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"I like to read. I want to write a book someday maybe, if basketball doesn't happen. one of my favourite authors is F. Scott Fitzgerald, for writing_ 'The Great Gatsby'. _Somehow, when I read it I feel like I can connect with the characters somehow. You probably think it's stupid?"

"No, I don't think it's stupid; I acutally think it's great that one day you want to be a world renowed author, maybe one day I'll read your novel if you get that lucky. I also read a book I can't remember the name but it was written by some dead guy named John Steinbeck, or something along those words." Brooke explained.

"Brooke Davis reads literature? I'm shocked." He told her dramatically.

"Haha, laugh it out. But l'll get you back for this one day? So keep your eyes opened Lucas Eugene Scott."

"How do you know my middle name? Did Haley tell you? I swear I'm going to kill her." He responded.

"No, you look more like a Eugene then a Lucas. Or we can just say what you said." Brooke smirked

They laughed.

"Brooke your funny, I don't understand why don't you have a boyfriend."

"Well maybe I haven't found him yet."

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled to himself.

_"She was fiercely independent,Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years, she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday, and I'm not sure she even knows it__."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Guys I'm super sorry, for the late update I've been extermely busy these past few weeks with school and personal stuff. Thank you for being patient with me. You guys rock.**

* * *

_October 8th, 2003_

_Dear Diary, _

_A few weeks ago, I spent detention with Lucas Scott. He's funny, cute and understands me. I know that sounds weird but it's true. I would like to know more about Lucas, what's he like? And what he likes in a girl?. We've started to talk more and hang he's a pretty cool guy, I never thought in a million years that Brooke Davis would be friends with Haley James... I meant tutor girl. I feel a crush for a first time in two years, but Lucas is different he isn't like every other guy. Peyton is starting to like him as friends I hope! Not the way I do. She finally broke up with Nathan. Nathan has been my friend for as long as I remember about six years. Now to the good part Haley James is Luke's best friend but most importantly she became my friend, and I can see what Luke likes in her, she funny smart, beautiful , bookworm, sarcastic, and witty... Sometimes. There's also a few others like Marvin "Mouth" Mcfadden and Julian Baker. Sometimes I wonder why guys think I'm easy? Or I'm a slut?._

* * *

Peyton sat at the side of the school on the bleachers, as she sketched in her sketchbook and listen to punk-rock music. Soon after Julian Baker apporached her as he kicked around a stone on the track around the field. He walked over to Peyton asked her "Is this seat taken." He asked. "No." She said taking her earbud out of her left ear.

"So how's mathlete club going?" Peyton asked; as she started to shade her picture.

"It's not a club, it's s hangout, it's were the cool kids hangout."

Peyton began to laugh; "Um okay".

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Julian said

"What?" Peyton asked

"One of the greatest 80's films made."

"Let me guess, the breakfast club right?" She said.

"No, but that was one of the greatest. This is more like Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Well your not playing hooky, you didn't steal your dad's red convertible, or your notin chicago, never mind then"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend, I mean you have a great sense of humor, you're cute espically that grin that you have." Peyton said walking around the track with Julian.

"So you do like me? I knew it, you noticed me grin." Julian said laughing.

"No you perv, I do like you as a friend. And that grin it's undescirable" Peyton replied shoving her hands in the pockets of brown leather jacket.

"Wanna know the real reason?, it's because I'm a mathlete, thee mathlete and trust me no girl likes a geek. I've been in this school for three years so I kinda get used to it." Julian told her simply.

"Ya, but if they really spent time with you, they will know okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Lucas sat outside in the courtyard as he read '_The beautiful and the damned'_ Another great seller by Fitzgerald. WhIke listening to music

"Hey Broody." Brooke said sitting down

He removed his earbud, "Hey cheery."

"So what are you reading, and where's tutor girl?" Brooke asked not like she was interested, she just needed to keep a conversation going; so if they ever go out it won't become awkward between them.

"Um the beautiful and the damned, by the author I was telling you about in detention, by the way thanks for that, and Haley is in the tutor centre. "

"Your welcome, if it wasn't for detention we never would have known those things we know about me. Lucas Eugene Scott."

He groaned, "Ugh please stop saying my middle name."

"There's nothing wrong with Eugene, for a matter of fact I like Eugene better than Lucas. Lucas is touché.

"Oh ouch, Luke." Haley answered apporaching them.

"Very funny Hales, last week didnt I tell you I didn't like your name. "

"Whatever, Haley James is so much better than Lucas Eugene Scott Brooke's right Eugene is so much better than Lucas. Lucas is touché." Haley replied.

"Yeah okay Haley Bob."

Brooke just laughed.

"Sometimes I wish I never told you my middle name, if I knew you would use it as a punch line to get back at me."

"I'm joking Haley. You okay?"

"I'll get you back for this Eugene you just watch."

Brooke and Lucas just sat there laughing. God she loved his smile and laugh.

* * *

"Yo Yo Yo, if it isn't P. Sawyer followed by boyfriend Mathlete J Baker." Brooke rapped.

"You do know that Julian isn't my boyfriend, and you just embrassed yourself, alongside Julian and I."

"Well, are you saying your hating my rap." Brooke said dramatically.

"Yes , yes I do." Peyton, Julian and Brooke walked to class as Peyton and Julian laughed at the rap Brooke did.

* * *

Nathan stood in the gym making free throws, wanting to be the all time leading scorer and make his uncle proud. 15 basketball's sat on the ground of the gym as Brooke entered entered.

"Hey. I remember when this game use to mean something." Brooke said.

"I know, ever since Whitey retired and Dan took over it was never the same. It's more about winning then team work."

"Yeah. The Ravens are still undefeated. But this game isn't what it's supposed to be."

"I remember coming here, and forgetting the world's problems and come here and think about things and Hales always joined me. And we played one on one and I always kicked her ass. But just once I let her win. So she felt what we felt every time you and the guys won. That was the best day. But she kept teasing me about it all day."God I miss her. Has she called you lately?" Brooke asked.

"No. Not recently. " Nathan said

"I remember once it was Haley, Fergie, Skills and me and I beat her. So for revenge she took a hose from my house and soaked me Skills and Fergie with if and that was when the rain appeared ."

"One on one?" Brooke challenged Picking the ball from the ground:

"Is that a challenge? Because if it is I'll beat your ass as I did that night on the rivercourt."

"Yes it is."

They played all night.


End file.
